Esse quam videri
by Gloria Vespertina
Summary: A silly joke leading to risky conversation just caused everything to spiral out of control. Marinette starts to wonder if Chat Noir is actually just a carefree guy, while Adrien questions his own resolve to reveal himself to Ladybug
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Reflected in her eyes

Whoever had told that hero's life was simple, couldn't be more off from the mark. It was exhausting with all those villains who could pop up anywhere any time of day. Sometimes Marinette thought Hawkmoth definitely either had too much time to spare or was extreme workaholic. Or both. Whatever was the reason it didn't make anything easier. She stopped to count how many times akuma incidents happened in the most inconvenient time.

And those were not only things Ladybug and Chat Noir dealt with. Sometimes they saved people from accidents, sometimes they helped police catching some criminals or even took down kittens stuck on the trees (and as Chat Noir joked how he should try to get stuck on some tree himself non-stop, Ladybug swore never do that in his presence). There were also vigilantes with Mr. Damocles being the worst case (well, at least, he let heroes do their job in the end and didn't pull any crazy stunts anymore).

And, of course, there were false alarms. You could never get rid of those entirely. There were mistakes or misunderstandings or even stupid pranks ending in huge mess. Marinette always found those frustrating, especially when she needed to ditch homework or find some excuse to escape from Alya only to find out that there was no akuma at all.

It was one of those cases. Ladybug actually wondered how anybody was even able to come up with ridiculous plan to fake up villain attack just to attract local heroes' attention. It simply left her speechless for a while and she couldn't even scold two teens who looked at her in total awe. Chat Noir was the one who did the lecture part and it was probably for better. Ladybug had noticed long time ago that her partner was way more considerate and discreet when it was needed unlike her who tended to be too bold sometimes. How many times had she already become catalyst for akuma possession?

"Those guys are just…" the young heroine landed on the roof and rolled her eyes.

"Crazed fans, My Lady," Chat landed nearby and shrugged. "Those can do everything. It is easier to ignore this stuff".

Ladybug looked at her partner with clear puzzlement. Hadn't he brushed the problem aside too easily? Of course, she knew that silly cat preferred carefree approach and generally fooled around, but she seriously doubt he would like to cross half of city because of false alarm. Though, knowing him, he could actually enjoy even that. Besides, the way he worded that…

"You say it like you have to deal with crazed fans every day," Ladybug sighed deciding not to pry further.

Chat grinned.

"My Lady, you will be surprised how many people stalk this pawsome hero. Cannot blame them though - how can anybody resist?"

'_Oh, dear. Here we go__…__ Again__,'_ Ladybug groaned. Apparently, her partner couldn't live without bragging and cat puns. On other hand, weren't those part of his charm?

"Sometimes I am simply amazed how happy-go-lucky you are," the girl smiled slightly. "You are so easy to read… Sometimes I feel that I can see you without mask…"

The dangerous words escaped her lips too fast, before she could realize what _**exactly**_ she had said. The damage had been done and now Ladybug had Chat Noir staring at her with hopeful eyes and grinning like a madman.

"So, My Lady…" he drawled. "You say, you can imagine me even in my regular life? So what about checking if your image is right?"

Just great - it seemed that he somehow jumped to conclusion that she wouldn't mind knowing his civilian self. And knowing his rash personality, young heroine nearly expected her partner to release his transformation any second. Of course, Chat Noir had respected her wish to keep their personalities secret, but she always knew that her silly cat wanted to reveal his civilian self to her. Was it that surprising that he grasped at a straw she threw him so mindlessly?

Ladybug needed to do something as soon as possible, before everything spiraled out of control. There wasn't much time to think, so she blurted out first thing that came to her head.

"Well, you are too obvious… I surely know everything about you - including the fact that you own our action figures and use those to act out some cheesy romantic scenes".

Seriously, she was actually digging her own grave. What was she saying? Why couldn't she just say that he misunderstood?

It was bad, no, horrible joke. Otherwise, why did her partner become so unhealthy pale all of sudden? The silence started to become uncomfortable.

"Ok, I know it was bad, but it simply couldn't be that bad to leave you speechless?"

"Did you see those in my room? I thought I hid them good enough!"

They broke the silence simultaneously and looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Don't be ridiculous, Chaton, I have never been in your room - I don't even know where it is!" Ladybug protested quickly. How could he even think about such possibility? "Wait, not that! Do you actually own our action figures?"

"You have known that already, My Lady…" Chat Noir clearly looked like a cat caught doing some mischief.

"I've just joked!" she really couldn't believe her own ears. Well, the cat hero always seemed quite extravagant to her, but that was the whole new level of weirdness.

"Then can you forget it, Bugaboo? Purr-etty please?" he looked at her with cutest kitty eyes he could manage to make.

"No," Ladybug was merciless even though her resistance to kitty eyes was pretty low. After all, silly cat had already seen all Adrien's photos in her room. Of course, thanks to Jagged Stone all Paris, including Adrien himself, had seen those, but Chat Noir actually had the nerve to check closer in the middle of fight. Wouldn't it be fair for Ladybug to know something embarrassing about him too?

Besides, it didn't seem that Chat Noir was too upset. Probably, her words just shocked him at first, but he always tended to recover fast even from most embarrassing situations. Ladybug had noticed it long time ago.

"You are so mean sometimes, My Lady," he huffed with fake hurt tone. His green eyes were full of mischief though. "I demand apawlogy".

"Apology?" the heroine raised eyebrows, ignoring another pun. Any other day she would certainly just say no and leave, but today… Later Marinette couldn't explain herself what even possessed her to continue venturing into dangerous waters. Maybe there was something in the air… Or was it because of unusually beautiful sunset?

In any case, she just gave Chat Noir a teasing smile and said:

"Would one wish do as apology? Reasonable one," the heroine added quickly before her partner had any opportunity to open his mouth.

"And what will you do if it's unreasonable, My Lady?" he grinned.

"Nothing. You will be left without apology," Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"I will be good cat then," Chat promised. "I just want to know what kind of person you think my civilian self is".

The heroine looked at him with great surprise. Honestly, she never expected that kind of request.

Reveal of her true self? The girl had warned cat hero about that, but hope springs eternal. He could always try just in case.

A kiss? It was easy to imagine Chat Noir asking for that one. Ladybug thought that his wish most likely would be either that one or some kind of date. She wasn't even against that idea and most likely would grant that kind of wish.

But her partner asked for something unpredictable instead. The girl thought for a while, reflecting if it could endanger their secrets. After all, she would just voice her assumptions about the guy she fought side by side. She wasn't psychic after all. His true persona was still the same mystery for her as it had been the day they met with only difference being some knowledge about his attitude and character.

Chat Noir just stood nearby examining her face and waiting for response. No akuma meant that they both had more than enough time for leisure talk unlike most of times when they were forced to run away in hurry not to risk their secrets.

"In real life you are impossible dork," Ladybug blurted before giving it enough thought. She just needed to start with something before changing her mind and somehow picked up not the best option. So the girl added quickly:

"I mean in good sense. I feel that you're impossibly charming dork".

Now, when she actually started, it was too late to stop. The young heroine casted a glance at Chat Noir. He certainly looked quite happy, making her wonder why. 'Dork' was way far from being a compliment.

What did she even know about him? What traits could apply to him in everyday life? In any case, Marinette was sure that unlike her, her partner was the same, no matter in mask or without it.

"You have really weird sense of humour and crack your jokes non-stop," she continued with more confidence. "I bet it annoys many girls around you".

Chat chuckled.

"You are way off here, My lady. I am popular with girls".

"Sure. If you say so," Ladybug didn't even bother to hide her skepticism. She sighed and continued, "You are also loud, unreasonable, talkative and rash. Yet you are honest, cheerful, optimistic and friendly. You know, that kind of person who easily gets along with people."

The girl waited for some witty comment but it seemed that her partner just decided to listen.

"You are the one who is generally kind to people, even those who don't deserve that. I feel that you are more open to idea of giving second chance".

That one was for certain - Ladybug remembered all the times they both needed to deal with Chloe. Chat certainly treated blonde girl with more patience, though he still criticized her attitude.

"You also have a wonderful talent to find right words when it is needed. That never cease to amaze me," the heroine smiled fondly, recalling her first encounter with Hawkmoth. Cat hero's words still resonated inside her heart. Ladybug would never get so far without those. She thought about thanking her partner for that encouragement, but it was not so easy. The heroine wasn't able to do that one right away and it only became more difficult as the time passed. In the end, her gratitude just remained another unsaid truth.

The young heroine stopped for some seconds. So far, she described only Chat's personality. That was quite easy to her. Maybe she had to proceed to something more difficult like interests, hobbies or studies…

Speaking of last one, Ladybug suddenly remembered something quite interesting.

"You are very smart guy," she said without ounce of doubt.

"Wasn't I the silly cat, My Lady?" Chat grinned mischievously in response.

"In attitude only. When it comes to studies, you are definitely among the best," she actually was confident in that one. After all, there were some serious proofs.

Yet Chat Noir still tried to mislead her.

"Purr-etty daring assumption, My Lady".

"You know Morse code, Chaton. Say whatever you want, but that one is not something an average guy knows," the girl claimed triumphantly. "Moreover, that time you also told me that you were good with languages… So, there are some additional language studies, I suppose?"

"What if I just bragged to impress you, Bugaboo?" he grinned, but she could say that her deduction was on point.

"I have never heard you bragging about your skills," Ladybug pointed seriously. "When you say you can do something, it means that. And even if it was just bragging, what about that time when Chloe forced you to do her homework?"

She still felt a bit sorry for the time when she left her partner with selfish blonde during Evilustrator incident. Nobody deserved that one and especially not cat hero.

Chat Noir shrugged.

"My Lady, I tried to get rid of that quickly and ran away the second you called me," he definitely failed to see how that fact proved anything.

"Exactly! You didn't even try hard, yet…" the heroine suddenly cut herself mid-sentence, realizing how close she was to giving quite serious hint about her own real persona. In her attempt to corner her partner she was going to tell that Chloe's homework that time was done way better than usual despite the fact that he 'tried to get rid of that quickly'.

And it was the serious issue - how was Ladybug supposed to know something only Chloe's classmates knew? It would be no-brainer to single out only girl there who had never been akumatised.

Marinette couldn't believe that she nearly busted herself so stupidly. It was even worse that her partner noticed her suspicious silence and now was giving her some weird glances.

"Just forget about that… It doesn't even matter that much," now Ladybug actually started to regret her decision. "The point is that you are the top student and nothing will change my opinion".

"If My Lady says so, how can I argue?" Chat Noir gave her another of his trademark grins.

It seemed that she managed to escape with her secret safe this time. The girl continued before her partner decided to ask her more:

"I believe that you're quite athletic even in regular life… I bet you have regular trainings. And as for kind of sport, it's…"

Ladybug thought back to all their encounters with villains. Her partner definitely had one particular skill she couldn't miss.

"Fencing," this answer was a no-brainer. After all, how many sword-wielding villains had they fought so far? Even with Marinette's limited knowledge of fencing, she could easily say that her partner was far from being a newbie in that field.

This time Chat Noir stayed silent without any attempts to argue. Most likely, he decided not to risk and possibly upset his lady.

"I also have a feeling that you have something to do with music," Ladybug said after some consideration. "You have good sense of rhythm. Maybe you either play or played some musical instrument… And most likely, you are also great in dancing… And no, I don't want to check".

"I haven't said a thing, Bugaboo," Chat pouted a bit. He clearly liked the idea of inviting his beloved lady for a dance. Alas, she didn't even give him a chance to ask.

"You have only one wish, remember?" the heroine asked teasingly. "And speaking of it, I still haven't told you all of my thoughts… Or maybe you will prefer me to stop here?"

Last question was rhetorical - she knew for sure that her partner would never stop her. Not with his desperate wish to erase that wall created by their secret identities. Not with this vague hope she could clearly see in his eyes. So she continued:

"As for music part, I can see you playing in some kind of band… Nothing professional, most likely… Probably more like fun activity with good friends..."

Ladybug never thought such innocent statement could cause that kind of reaction. Yet Chat Noir looked at her in total bewilderment.

"Band, My lady? Not playing solo?" the question was a bit unexpected.

"Solo isn't the best for you. You are team player, after all," the heroine replied seriously. Why was he even asking that?

Her partner suddenly smiled sadly. Or maybe it was play of light of dying day?

"What an irony…" he drawled half-audibly. "Two of my close people have totally opposite opinions about that one…"

Was Chat Noir aware that he said that aloud? Ladybug wasn't so sure as that unnatural sad smile quickly turned back to more usual carefree grin.

"Well, who am I to question my lady's judgment?"

Later Marinette blamed herself for being so inconsiderate. Why couldn't she notice that change in mood? Maybe it would be better to stop there for good. Yet Ladybug still continued that seemingly innocent game unaware where it would lead both of them.

"What else have I noticed?" she thought aloud in attempt to divert topic a bit from that music part that had upset Chat Noir. It struck her all of sudden. How she had never thought about that before?

"Chat Noir, you are quite famous person," the heroine said quietly.

Her partner raised his eyebrows quizzically:

"I am. A local hero, remember? The most pawsome cat in Paris and…"

"Not that," she became more sure with every passing moment. "You are famous even without mask. Seriously, it is so obvious! You have never felt uncomfortable around media and publicity doesn't bother you. At first, I thought you simply loved attention, but people who try to attract attention behave differently. And it was like that from the very start! Besides, today's situation and your comments about crazed fans… You actually have some of those."

Ladybug put much emphasis into that. Why? The cat hero never even tried to argue. Was she convincing herself? It was just suggestion game, she didn't want to actually deduce his real life persona. That was step right into risky territory, but the heroine hadn't realized it yet.

"You can be young aspiring musician… Or actor… Or… I don't know if I'm correct, but you would make a great model".

With Marinette's interest in fashion and design, it was nearly impossible to come to that kind of conclusion. Chat Noir had posture, presence and grace, not to mention that he was quite good-looking (well, she would never admit last part aloud).

"Because catwalk just fits purrfectly?" he reacted with a joke right away.

"Yes," Ladybug sighed lightly, more out of habit than annoyance. Well, she gave him opportunity herself. Besides, that kind of humour was important part of his personality. Taking that away would really ruin all the charm.

"And as you are extremely friendly person, I can imagine you being from loving family where everybody supports each other," the girl was confident in that part. Somebody like her partner could be only from family with strong ties. Chat Noir always appreciated family values. Didn't it mean that he learned it from his parents? That would certainly make sense, wouldn't it?

Ladybug never noticed that the cat hero's wide smile became forced as she added:

"And of course, you are great friend who never ditch close people and always spend much time with…"

"Meowch, My Lady, hold on a second!" Chat Noir actually interrupted her all of sudden. The heroine looked at him quizzically:

"What do you mean?"

He avoided her gaze for a second clearly hesitating and then told quietly:

"Studies, language lessons, fencing, music practice, model carrier and hero work on top of that… Bugaboo, do you say that with all of that I also can spend much time with close people? I may be pawsome, but I am not a robot and need to sleep sometimes as well…"

"Oh," the realization hit Ladybug all of sudden. Now that her partner voiced that aloud, it became obviously impossible schedule. And Marinette thought that hero's responsibility made her life busy!

Was Chat hinting that she made a mistake somewhere? After all, he was the one interested that his lady recognized him right away even when he was without mask. So the most correct deduction would be the best for him. Did she actually get into that trap willingly?

However, Ladybug had already crossed the line of no return. What part was wrong? No matter how much she thought, she simply wasn't able to exclude a thing. It just didn't add up.

"Well, I think that you are either very good in time management or you don't let all those studies, practices and carrier consume all your time," it certainly sounded like a lazy reply, but the heroine had no better options. "Because there is no way that you ditch your friends and family just for something like that. You definitely know your priorities. I can say that as your friend and partner".

Ladybug waited for Chat's reaction, but there was only silence. She looked at him and noticed that he was staring somewhere on the opposite side from her with slight scowl. Yet following her partner's gaze, the girl only saw a huge advertisement featuring Adrien Agreste. It was actually one of her most favourite ones - Marinette just liked that dreamy small smile. But there was no way that Chat Noir was staring at ads with some random guy.

Sometimes Ladybug was really envious of her partner's night vision. There was no night or darkness for his eyes. She assumed that he had noticed something during her speech.

"What's wrong? An akuma?" even false alarm could end as real one sometimes.

Chat Noir didn't reply. Neither he turned to her.

"My Lady, I may abuse your kindness, but will you just answer one question?" his voice was hardly audible for some reason. The question followed before the girl managed to answer or at least nod: "That guy you have described right now, the impossibly charming dork with great time management skill… Have you ever met somebody like that in your everyday life, when you're without mask?"

"Alas, no, but I wish I had," that response surprised even Ladybug herself. Those words left her lips swiftly, yet somehow they were her true thoughts: "You are amazing guy. Everybody would like to have such friend. You are much like sun, bright and warm. It is simply impossible to miss someone like that, so if we met I would recognize you right away… I really wish I knew you in real life and…"

The heroine cut herself midline realizing that she was nearly asking Chat Noir to release his transformation. Or at least it sounded like that but for reckless cat hero that would be more than enough. She had no doubt he could start again their old argument about secrets or even worse, just reveal himself without warning.

The following phrase was definitely not the one Ladybug expected.

"I think it's getting late, My Lady. We'd better go home, before anybody notices our absence," Chat smiled, but it was so unnatural, so obviously forced that she nearly asked what was wrong. Some kind of six feeling told the heroine to keep silent though. It felt like anything more than simple goodbye would cause something horrible.

"Good night, Chat," the girl forced a smile herself, trying to ignore the premonition.

"Good night, My Lady," the hero disappeared into the night leaving Ladybug confused and perplexed. Why did it feel like he was escaping? Had she unwillingly said something insensible?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Doubt

That was really pathetic escape. No matter, how Adrien looked at that situation, he couldn't deny that in the end he simply ran away. Why it had to end that way? Was it because of his cursed luck?

When it came to love life, Adrien had never been too successful. His lady just continued to deny all of Chat Noir's advances. At first, he thought she simply didn't take those seriously, but then the blond learned about Ladybug's mysterious crush and that changed everything.

It would be so much easier to move on and keep relationship with red-clad heroine strictly professional. Adrien actually tried that once, yet in the end his heart stayed loyal only to his lady.

Ladybug's crush was unrequited, he could say that for sure. The way she told about that guy never implied that there was something between them. And it was infuriating. Chat Noir wasn't able to imagine how anybody sane could dare not to return his amazing lady's feelings. Did she love some conceited jerk? Utter fool?

Deep inside Adrien had some dark thoughts about finding that mysterious crush and kicking his ass for causing his lady so much heartache. Maybe he was simply unfair and jealous. After all, Ladybug wouldn't fall in love with some horrible person. Quite the contrary, that guy needed to be really impressive to steal the heroine's heart.

And that fact made everything so much more complicated. Chat Noir never lost hope, yet he was well aware that it would be really difficult to compete for his lady's heart with strong rival who most likely also had huge advantages of knowing Ladybug in real life and spending more time with her. Between akuma attacks, saving Paris and occasional patrols, the cat hero barely had any chance even to talk normally with love of his life.

That was the main reason why he leapt at first opportunity to possibly reveal his true persona. Adrien was actually surprised how close Ladybug was in her observations. Yes, it certainly was the perfect chance to tell her. Would his lady be angry and upset? Most likely. Still Chat Noir believed that eventually she would forgive him for that reckless step and they would become closer.

After all, hadn't they fallen in love while confronting Oblivio? Adrien hadn't even slightest idea what had actually happened during that blank period, but he assumed that both he and Ladybug saw each other without masks for sure. Time limit was still a thing, after all, and they both used their special powers before memory loss.

And that time, confused and amnesiac, they clang to each other, ending not as partners or friends, but lovers. Only that gave the blond so much hope, that he was ready for any risky move to become closer with his love and make her forget about that unrequited crush.

So why Ladybug had to bring up that painful topic? Adrien knew well enough how horrible was the situation surrounding his family. The rift between him and his father only grew bigger with time. Sometimes it even felt like they were simply two strangers living in the same house.

It had never been like that when Adrien's mother was still around. Of course, Gabriel was always a workaholic, but Emilie never let her husband forget about family time. Sometimes she would drag him away from whatever work he had and no force was able to stop her. Adrien could easily say that his mother was his most reliable ally in this world. Together they were able to find some way to pass all restrictions and rules of Agreste household. And Gabriel just admitted that he was wrong with defeated smile.

Everything just collapsed without Emilie's charm and kindness. Gabriel somehow turned into cold person, restricting his son actions to the point where nearly every minute was regulated by schedule. His wife would never allow something like that.

And friends… His lady was really cruel in her ignorance.

_Well, I think that you are either very good in time management or you don't let all those studies, practices and carrier consume all your time. Because there is no way that you ditch your friends and family just for something like that. You definitely know your priorities. I can say that as your friend and partner._

Ladybug was so sure that her partner was wonderful friend. What would she say after learning how many times he had to choose following schedule instead of friends?

Adrien didn't even notice how he got home. Usually night run through Parisian roofs could comfort him greatly. Cool fresh air and sense of freedom made teen forget about any trouble he had at home. Plagg always complaint about giving him more work, but it was easy to bribe cat kwami with some rare cheese.

However, this time Adrien returned upset and depressed, releasing transformation and collapsing on his bed. He heard Plagg murmuring something and rummaging his secret stashes for Camembert.

"So, what's your problem this time?"

Adrien raised his head and looked at black kwami floating above him with piece of his favourite Camembert.

The teen forced a weak smile:

"Nothing".

"As if!" Plagg huffed angrily. "Your sour face kills my appetite!"

Of course, it was clear exaggeration as next second he devoured his cheese and flew for the second piece. The kwami of destruction stayed true to his nature.

"Ladybug thinks that Chat Noir is amazing," Adrien told him quietly.

"For cheese's sake, you are impossible!" Plagg yelled dropping Camembert in process, but catching it before it reached floor. "That girl rejects you - you sulk in the corner. Then she decides to compliment you out of blue - you are still depressed! What do you actually want then?"

The teen knew that well enough himself. The entire situation was simply ridiculous. Wasn't Chat Noir trying to win his lady's heart all the time? Weren't Ladybug's words this time quite a progress?

She called him impossibly charming dork and amazing guy. She compared him to the sun. She even admitted that she wanted to know her partner's other side.

Adrien closed eyes, remembering Ladybug's face at that moment, her genuine warm smile and the way her eyes shone. She was so honest, so open about her thoughts and she had no doubt in him being a great person. The teen should have been dancing from happiness, yet it just caused too much pain instead.

"Plagg, you really don't understand," Adrien sighed. "The one Ladybug finds amazing is Chat Noir".

The black kwami bit a half of his cheese instead of devouring it in one gulp and looked at blond teen with suspicion:

"I say, you've gone nuts because of all this love. Seriously, why can't I have a partner who share my passion for cheese and doesn't care about girls? By the way, I know that you hit your head too hard too often, but you **are** Chat Noir".

Plagg really didn't understand the reason for Adrien's depression and the teen couldn't blame him. It wasn't too easy to get it right away.

"The one she described is not me in my everyday life. Well, at least, partially," the blond looked at the ceiling. His room may have been huge, yet it never made it feel less restricting, less suffocating. "Chat Noir is a free spirit. Adrien Agreste is not. Sometimes I feel that I can't decide most of things myself anymore. It is always schedule this or schedule that! Ladybug thinks that I can manage that without sacrificing important things. What will she say when she learns how many times I chose something else over friends? It doesn't even matter if it was willingly…"

Adrien's hand tightened into a fist. One of his biggest fears was being condemned and rejected by his lady. Yes, she was kind, but she would definitely be disappointed.

"Ladybug expects that there is that amazing guy behind the mask," the blond teen continued. "And who will she see? A coward who needs a mask to be true to himself? A jerk who is never with his friends? A hypocrite who pretends that everything is all right even when it is not and plays a carefree person? Plagg, Ladybug cannot stand hypocrites!"

Adrien remembered how his lady appeared all of sudden just to expose Lila's lies when she pretended to be fox heroine's descendant. Somehow, it was really weird that Ladybug went so far only to interrupt two random teens' silly talk, but he always assumed that she accidentally overheard during one of patrols and couldn't stay away. His lady was just and honest person after all, so she couldn't tolerate such shameless lie.

Wouldn't her partner look the same level as Lila in that case?

Plagg who was listening silently all the time, suddenly murmured something indistinct and dived somewhere under bed. Adrien thought for a second that black kwami was just fed up and simply ended conversation that way, but the cat-like creature appeared again, this time carrying something.

Plagg glided straight to his chosen's head and nearly shoved that object into his face:

"Eat that!"

"Camembert?" Adrien looked at his kwami in puzzlement.

"Camembert? It is not just some Camembert, it is my special one I saved for the time when I would feel really down!" Plagg huffed angrily. "And I must have gone nuts myself because I am wasting it on you!"

Before the teen was able to protest, cat kwami forced the piece of cheese into his mouth.

Adrien never liked the taste or smell of Camembert, yet this "special one" tasted good. Not because it was some rare variety (because it definitely was just usual one hidden by black kwami just in case). However, it contained Plagg's feelings, his worry and care. Maybe it simply was his clumsy attempt of comfort, yet it proved to be effective.

"Thanks," Adrien smiled weakly.

"Whatever," the kwami flew away, most likely quite embarrassed.

When they met for the first time, Adrien mistook small cat creature for a genie. The kwami of destruction would probably deny that he was able to grant wishes, but the teen knew better. Plagg brought him some freedom, gave him a chance to meet the love of his life and became one of his best friends.

No matter how much time would pass or how many challenges he would face, the teen knew for sure that there would be one loyal ally and wonderful friend by his side. Yes, Plagg could be lazy, irresponsible, selfish and mean sometimes, but who said that friends should be perfect?


End file.
